Publish 28 Notes for April 26 2006
Publish 28 Update Notes, April 26th On Wednesday, April 26th at 4:00 AM PDT all U.S. and European galaxies will be taken down for server maintenance and a live update. When the update is complete, all galaxies will be live but unavailable while we complete the final testing. All galaxies will be made available after that time. 4:00 AM PDT (Los Angeles) / 6:00 AM CDT (Austin) / 7:00 AM EDT (New York) / 12:00 PM (London) / 9:00 PM (Tokyo) Always remember to check the Announcement Forum for the latest information. Publish 28 Headlines Publish 28 Gift - Respec NPC Our gift to you with Publish 28 is a free respec given out by the new Respec NPC! A "Respec NPC" has been added near the starports on Tatooine (Mos Eisley), Coronet (Corellia) and Theed (Naboo). Every player's first respec with the NPC will be free, but additional respecs will have to be purchased. '-Please Note that the respec NPC will not change your existing respec device.' Armor Enhancements Armor certifications have been removed! Assault, Battle, and Reconnaissance types of armor can be worn by any profession now; Wookiees and Ithorians can wear their choice of species armor, Entertainers and Traders can wear armor and more. Armor Loot Drops Armor pieces of all types (except Faction and Quest armor) will now drop as loot. Be sure to check the bazaar or visit your friendly neighborhood Munitions Trader to satisfy the rest of your armor-related needs. Jedi Protection! Different types of clothing with protection bonuses will drop as loot! Duty Calls! The Galactic Civil War heats up with the new Change Duty command. Imperial and Rebel fighters can change their duty status in the field anywhere in the galaxy! This command is used from the toolbar. You can find the toolbar button in your command browser (Press ";" to open your ability window). Click here to read more about the Change Duty Command! Player Bounty Hunting Players who engage in Player-vs-Player combat will rack up a bounty on themselves by killing other players. When player bounties reach a certain level, the bounty will made ‘open season' and Bounty Hunters will be able to track down player bounties! Click here to read more about Player Bounty Hunting! Cybernetic Advancements Cybernetic arms are now fully functional. Many of the cybernetics have new abilities including a revive ability for friends and allies, a strength enhancer, a critical sniper arm and more! Structure Maintenance Fees have been re-activated All player structures will have maintenance credits subtracted from their structure maintenance pools! '-Please check all of your structures to make sure your maintenance pool has available credits.' For more information about Structure Maintenance Fees, click here. New Quests Trouble is afoot in the galaxy and you need to help. Borvo the Hutt has been raising exotic creatures for the sole purpose of creating a new armor for his personal army. Meanwhile, CorSec has discovered a group of criminals illegally capturing animals for an unknown purpose. They haven't been able to track them down. Can you help? Then check out the quests Murmurs, Disappearances and Crash and Burn! Publish 28 Update Notes Armor *Armor certifications have been removed! Assault, Battle, and Reconnaissance armor types can be worn by any profession with the following exceptions: **Combat Professions can start wearing armor at Combat Level 22. **Entertainers and Traders can now wear armor when they reach the start of phase 2 of their profession. **Mandalorian Armor is still restricted to Master Bounty Hunters and Master Commandos. **Jedi are restricted from wearing armor. *All armor hindrances have been removed. There are no more movement penalties for wearing armor. *Please note that this change makes all 3 choices of species armor wearable for Wookiees (Black Mountain, Ceremonial and Hunting) and Ithorians (Defender, Guardian and Sentinel) See the loot section below for more information on armor loot drops Badges *Master Politician badges will no longer be granted for declaring your house residency or landing on the planet Tatooine after exiting the tutorial. Existing politicians will not be affected by this change. *The pilot badge earned in the new player tutorial is now correctly described. Cloning Sickness *Medical droids have been placed on Kashyyyk, Mustafar and the new player tutorial. *A Death Penalty has been added to the game. If your character is killed, you will be cloned with a "Cloning Sickness". This sickness is a temporary de-buff and can only be removed by: **Watching or listening to an entertainer perform (in a cantina, hotel, tavern, theater or any player structure). **Visiting the surgical droid in most major cloning facilities that will remove the cloning sickness for a fee. This fee amount increases with the level of your character. Combat *Death Penalty: If your character is killed, you will be cloned with a "Cloning Sickness." This sickness is a temporary de-buff that may be removed by visiting an Entertainer, a Medical Droid (located in hospitals) or by simply waiting for the de-buff to wear off. *Heavy Weapons: Heavy Weapon splash damage has been reduced based on the target's distance from the center of the attack. *Heavy Weapons: The extra "double damage" effect from delayed attack damage has been removed. *Rage of the Wookiees: Wookiee weapons now have sound effects! *Action costs have been reduced for all non-medic self-healing abilities. *Added a +Proc+ fly text message so that you will know if a processed or procedure effect ("proc effect") goes off from your weapon. (A "proc effect" is a "processed effect" or "procedure effect.” In basic terms, it is a bonus or effect that occurs when you use a skill or ability and some sort of procedure takes place that affects the amount of damage being done.) *Characters will no longer enter combat mode if they place a trap, throw a grenade, heal or do any other action that doesn't require a target (unless they hit a target and start combat). *Creatures closing to melee range inside of structures and caves will no longer circle you endlessly. *Fixed an issue that that would cause cool-down timers to work incorrectly if a player switched from one character to another. *Enemy Bosses (NPC's) are now aggressive towards Traders and Entertainers indoors. You may run across some new bosses... Crafting *You can no longer "milk" creatures via the radial menu. Cybernetics *Cybernetic Arms are now fully functional. *Existing Cybernetics will be updated and operational when players log in. *All of the cybernetic limbs listed below have basic armor protection. *To attach or remove a cybernetic limb, you can visit the NPC on the second floor of the hospital in Coronet, Corellia and Theed, Naboo. *There are two types of cybernetics. The cybernetics listed below are quest items and have special properties. Dying on an adventure planet without having your clone data stored can sometimes cause you to be revived with a cybernetic limb (this type of cybernetic limb does not have any special abilities). You can visit a cybernetics doctor NPC to have these removed. *The new Cybernetic abilities are: **Cyborg Armor Arm: Provides a level of armored defense as if you were wearing a bicep and bracer as armor. **Cyborg Strength Arm: Right-click for a strength and stamina bonus that will be in effect for 1 minute. This ability may be used once every 10 minutes. **Cyborg Lightning Arm: Right-click for a damage bonus. This ability may be used once every 6 minutes. This cybernetic also has a processed effect (or "proc") that may give an additional bonus when used with a melee weapon. **Cyborg Revive Arm: Right-click to revive your friends. You can revive OTHER characters with this ability (not yourself). It may be used once every 30 minutes. **Cyborg Sure Shot Arm: Right-click for a ranged damage bonus. This ability may be used once every 4 minutes. **Cyborg Critical Snipe Arm: Right-click for a ranged damage bonus. This ability may be used once every 10 minutes. Fireworks *The Fireworks Show packages can now be used (by all players) to set up firework events. Galactic Civil War *Change Duty Command: If you have signed up with either the Rebellion or the Empire, you can use the Change Duty Status command (/pvp) in the field. This command is used from the toolbar. You can find the toolbar button for this ability in your command browser (Press ";" to open your ability window). **This ability will not do anything if you are not factionally aligned. **This ability will not do anything if you are in the process of changing duty status. **This command will change your character's status to active duty "combatant" if you are "on leave". **This command will change your character's status to "special forces" if you are an active duty "combatant". **This command will change your character's status to active duty "combatant" if you are "special forces". Click here to read more about the Change Duty Command! *Faction Recruiters: Recruiters will now explain in more detail what players must do to join a faction. *Rebel and Imperial Tier 1 Pilot trainers on Corellia, Tatooine, and Naboo, will now tell players about the /pvp command if they ask to join the ground forces. Junk Dealers *Junk Dealers have prices on many new items. *Junk Dealers will not buy Acklay armor. Loot *Armor pieces of all types (except Faction and Quest armor) will now drop as loot. This armor will have a variety of defensive abilities. The armor protection will be proportional to the Combat Level of the creature or NPC. Be sure to check the bazaar or visit your friendly neighborhood Munitions Trader to satisfy the rest of your armor needs! *A wide variety of protective clothing has been added to the game for Jedi. The protection bonuses offered by the clothing items will be proportional to the Combat Level of the creature or NPC. There are common, uncommon and rare items that can be found. *Clothing with protection will be available as loot drops for Ithorian and Wookiee Jedi. *The Aurilian Village Mind Crystal: The No-Trade restriction for this item has been removed and it should now be tradeable. *Milk and eggs have a chance to drop as NPC or creature loot. *Click-buff drops are now stackable in your inventory. Note: this only effects newly dropped items. Mounts *Increased the movement rates for mounts (although they are still not as fast as speeders). Pets and Droids *Pets and Droids no longer have a 15 second delay when being called into the world. Player Associations *The email message players receive when a guild is disbanded now includes the minimum number of members required to start a guild. Player Cities *The amount of citizens required per city Rank has been reduced. *Player Cities should no longer be charged fees for old skill trainers registered to the city after one (1) city update. Player Structures *Structure maintenance has been turned on. Please take the time to check all your structures and make sure they have credits in the maintenance pool. You can do this by accessing your Structure Maintenance terminal in your house, guild hall, etc. and checking the status. *The maintenance fees for Player Houses, Factories and Harvesters have been reduced by 50%. *The maintenance fees for City Maintenance on all Civic structures has been reduced by a factor of 10 (Amounts will be 10% of what they were prior to Publish 28). *Maintenance fees are not retroactive for the time they were turned off. *Please note that Structure Re-Deeding costs have NOT been reduced. For more information about Structure Maintenance Fees, click here. Player Bounty Hunting *Players who engage in Player-vs-Player combat will rack up a bounty on themselves by killing other players. When player bounties reach a certain level, the bounty will be made ‘open season' and Bounty Hunters will be able to track down player bounties! Click here to read more about Player Bounty Hunting Profession: Bounty Hunter *Player Bounty Missions: Bounty Hunters can now take anonymous player bounty missions from any terminal in the galaxy! You can track them as you would any NPC fugitive. Click here to read more about Player Bounty Hunting *Stealth Enhancements: The Conceal Device ability for Bounty Hunters now has a 15 meter range (Drop your trap, target your trap and use the Conceal Device ability). Profession: Commando *Heavy Weapons: Heavy Weapon splash damage has been reduced based on the target's distance from the center of the attack. *Heavy Weapons: Commandos have the chance of executing a "devastating" attack while wielding any heavy weapon. These attacks give a 100% damage bonus. *Heavy Weapons: Heavy weapon DOT damage for Commandos has been increased. *Heavy Weapons: Heavy weapon DOT duration for Commandos has been doubled. *Heavy Weapons: Heavy weapon damage bonus for Commandos has been increased by 50%. Profession: Entertainer *Inspiration Buffs: Entertainers can once again apply inspiration buffs to another player. Both players must be in a cantina or theater to apply the buffs. *Inspiration Buffs: Inspiration buffs will now give the correct Experience Point (XP) bonuses. *Inspiration Buffs: The weaponsmith inspiration will now give Jedi a bonus for crafting Lightsabers. *Inspiration Buffs: Inspiration buffs that don't relate to existing professions have been removed. *Inspiration Buffs : Musical instruments can now be used with inspiration buffs. *Entertainers can now /sing again! Use the /sing command to use special chat bubbles with musical notes to enhance your performances! *Entertainers may wear armor at Entertainer Essentials 1 (Phase 2 of the profession). *Profession awards are now properly awarded when players respec to Entertainer. *Gendra will now correctly give players a waypoint in to the entertainer terminals. *Gendra will now give players who skipped the tutorial the starting Slitherhorn if they don't already have it. *Image Designing now uses Action points instead of Mind points. *The Entertainer profession skill icons have been updated to match the skills granted. Profession: Jedi *Added an animation to Sweep attacks (Area-of-Effect Lightsaber attacks). Profession: Medic *Action costs for medic healing abilities have been reduced. *The action cost of Bacta Haze has been slightly reduced so that level 1 medics can use the ability. Profession: Smuggler *The level 14 profession quest will now be properly granted and the waypoint now points to Radeld instead of outside the building he is in. *Newly created Bubble Tank schematics can now be used by Smugglers (granted at Phase 2). They may not be used in a factory. Please note that old Bubble Tank schematics will not work. Profession: Spy *Flashbang grenades are now a de-buff to PRE/STR attributes (making them more effective). *The level 26 profession quest for spies now awards the proper level carbine and an appropriate experience point reward. *The level 14 profession quest now has a computer terminal instead of a datapad. Profession: Traders *Traders may wear armor at Essentials I (Phase 2 of the profession). *Engineering Traders and Domestic Traders now have access to the full color Palette on Mandalorian Armor Helmets and Legs. *Newly created Campfire schematics can now be used by Traders. They may not be used in a factory. Please note that old campfire schematics will not work. *Boss NPC's that are aggressive will now attack Traders, if and only if they are inside a structure. *Fixed an issue that prevented some Traders from gaining their initial +25 terrain negotiation skill. *Hide resource requirements for most armor recipes have been reduced by half. *The Shellfish harvesting ability no longer costs mind points to use. Profession Respec *A "Respec NPC" has been added near the starports on Tatooine (Mos Eisley), Coronet (Corellia) and Theed (Naboo). Every player's first respec with the NPC will be free. Additional respecs may be purchased from the NPC as follows: Please Note that the respec NPC won't change your existing respec device. *Fixed an issue that caused a character's level to be lost if they respec'd to Trader and then back to a combat profession. *Characters using the Respec NPC to respec from a combat profession to an Entertainer or Trader profession will be granted skills and abilities based on the percentage completed of the profession they are respec'ing from. For example, if you are a Bounty Hunter who has finished 70% of the profession, you will have roughly 70% of the Entertainer or Trader skills and abilities when you respec. *Characters respec'ing to Entertainer and Trader will once again receive the roadmap reward items. *All buffs (except for cybernetic buffs) will be removed if you respec your character. For more information about the Respec NPC, click here. Publish Gift *The gift for Publish 28 is a free respec with the new Respec NPC! The NPC Respec can be found in Tatooine (Mos Eisley), Coronet (Corellia) and Theed (Naboo). *Publish 27 gifts are no longer available. Find out about Publish Gifts by clicking here. Quests *Acklay Armor Quest: Borvo the Hutt has been raising exotic creatures for the sole purpose of creating a new armor for his personal army. You can begin this quest by defeating the Acklay boss and finding the Acklay chest armor piece as loot. If you find the chest piece, use the radial menu to start the quest. Those that are brave enough, might be able to acquire this armor for themselves... NOTE: If you delete the quest to find the armorsmith, you cannot get the quest again until you find another carapace. *Acklay quest armor is not tradeable and cannot be worn by Wookiees or Ithorians. *Borvo's Assignments: If you kill Montrus, you will receive the correct return waypoint to Borvo. *Borvo's Vault: The chests in Borvo's vault now have loot. *Borvo's Vault: The Acklay in Borvo's vault will appear at longer time intervals. *Borvo's Vault: Borvo has added more security terminals to his vault. *Borvo's Vault: NPC's in Borvo's Vault will appear more often. *Corellia Legacy Quest: Murmurs: CorSec has discovered that there is a group of criminals illegally capturing animals for an unknown purpose. He hasn't been able to track them down. Can you help? You can begin the main Murmurs quest by seeking out Lt. Joth in Coronet City (This is a level 34 quest). *Corellia Legacy Quest: Crash and Burn: A CorSec inspector needs you to investigate a crashed ship that was carrying some medical cargo, but something is wrong... You can begin this quest by seeking out Sinis in Tyrena (This is a level 35 quest). *Corellia Legacy Quest: Disappearances: Someone has been kidnapping innocent Corellian citizens. A CorSec commander needs your help in solving this mystery. You can begin this quest by seeking out Commander Talte in Doaba Guerfel (This is a level 36 quest). *Death Watch Bunker: When a player begins crafting Mandalorian armor, they will now get a message letting them know that the 5 minute timer has started (At the end of 5 minutes, all players will be ejected from the crafting room). *Death Watch Bunker: The crafting tool has been fixed so that if a Trader fails to craft the armor, groups who enter the room afterward will have a chance to craft the armor. *Death Watch Bunker: Traders can no longer loot items from the bins in the Death Watch Bunker. Group members with combat skills will have to loot the items from the bin and trade it to them. *Death Watch Bunker: Entertainers can no longer loot items from the bins in the Death Watch Bunker. Group members with combat skills will have to loot the items from the bin and trade it to them. *Death Watch Bunker: There are now level 10 bosses inside the Mandalorian crafting rooms. *Death Watch Bunker: Equipping re-breathers will no longer un-equip helmets, except the Mandalorian Helmet. *Death Watch Bunker: Mandalorian Helmets will now filter the deadly Alum Gas in the Death Watch Bunker. *Legacy Quests: Answers: If you deleted this quest from Reimos on Tatooine, you can return to him and he will re-grant you the quest. *Legacy Quests: Back to Hugo Eckner: Combat Experience Points (XP) have been added as a reward for this quest. *Legacy Quests: Find the Missing Shipment: (Also known as "Ral Mundi's quest")The version of this quest that was available before publish 27 can now be deleted from your quest journal. Players who have the old version of the quest can delete it from their journal and take the new version of the quest. *Legacy Quests: Find the Missing Shipment: If you don't have a space ship when you start this quest, Ral Mundi and Demi Wot will give you a basic ship. *Legacy Quests: Jabba's Palace: Porcellus: More Zucca boars are available to complete this quest. *Legacy Quests: Old Republic Droid Modules: Borvo's Battle Droid: The terminals and NPC's have been moved to avoid getting stuck inside of decorative objects. *Legacy Quests: Old Republic Droid Modules: The Droideka: The Droideka in this quest is now a slightly smaller model and is more aggressive. *Legacy Quests: Old Republic Droid Modules: You should now be able to click the mouse droid instead of using the radial menu on the droid modules quest. *Legacy Quests: The RSF Computer: Finding the 3rd and 4th Droid Modules: This quest task has been re-written so that it is easier to understand. *Legacy Quests: The RSF Computer: Droids in the last room on this quest should no longer appear stuck in the pillars. *Legacy Quests: Speeder for Me: The chassis for this quest now looks like the speeder you get at the end of the quest. *Legacy Quests: Typho - Police Work: Mauler lords will appear more often. *Legacy Quests: Typho - Police Work: It should be easier to get the update for the Mauler Encoding Device and the device should be more available. *Legacy Quests: Typho - Police Work: These quests now have experience points rewards. *Legacy Quests: Watto's Droid Quests: Runaways: Watto should now properly take the droid head from you when you talk to him. *Legacy Quests: The Skaak Tippers have been busy remodeling their Bunker. Instead of two hard - to - defend bunkers, they now have one large bunker. *Legacy Quests: Removed the screen shake effect when you disable the Skaak Tipper database. *Legacy Quests: Faction specific quests now grant Faction points for completing them. *Nym's Starmap: You can no longer take the clone relic quest "Nym's Starmap" with an inexperienced character. *Rage of the Wookiees: Arena Challenge: Face Wirartu: If you become incapacitated during the challenge, you and your entire group will fail the challenge and you will be removed from the adventure instance. *Rage of the Wookiees: Assault on Avatar: If you complete this quest, you will earn the "Avatar's Bane" badge for completing the adventure. *Rage of the Wookiees: Assault on Avatar: Everyone in a group who completes this quest will now get credit for completing it. *Rage of the Wookiees: Blackscale Processing Camp: If you have completed the "Blackscale Processing Camp" from Gursan Bryes but have not yet finished "Summon Cyssc" from Kaymarr, you will not have to repeat "Blackscale Processing Camp" to re-enter the Blackscale Compound. *Rage of the Wookiees: Myyydril Trust - Nawika: If you have this quest and Nawika wouldn't finish her conversation (making it impossible to complete the quest), you will now be able to go back to Nawika and pick up where you left off. *Rage of the Wookiees: Myyydril Trust - Tala'oree: If you have this quest and Tala'oree wouldn't finish her conversation (making it impossible to complete the quest), you will now be able to go back to Tala'oree and pick up where you left off. *Rage of the Wookiees: Search for the Cure: Part I, Part II and Curing the Great Tree: These quests have additional quest information to help complete them. *Rage of the Wookiees: Search for the Cure: Part I, Part II and Curing the Great Tree: These quests may now be deleted from your quest journal. *That Darn Droid: This quest is now for characters level 55 and 56. *Trials of Obi-Wan: History Lesson Part II: The experience point reward for this quest has been increased. *Trials of Obi-Wan: The Cursed Shard: You must now complete the entire quest series to earn experience points for this quest. *Trials of Obi-Wan: The Cursed Shard: The Dark Jedi at the end of the Kenobi trials can be killed only once. If you kill him, make sure to finish the quest by destroying or taking the crystal because once the Dark Jedi is dead, you can't go back into the lair. *Trials of Obi-Wan: The Jedi Guard Dog: Boss Uruli and his salvage bandit enforcers can now be found and attacked in their correct location. *Trials of Obi-Wan: Koseyet Mining Camp: Fixed an issue that would cause some of the quest objects to appear multiple times. *Trials of Obi-Wan: Prelude to Obi-wan: A Hidden Treasure: There will only be one option on the radial menu to inspect the buried tablet. *Fixed an issue that would prevent missions from being immediately removed from your quest journal if you aborted a mission. *Jonni Skaak will once again drop his journal which grants a side quest on Naboo. Sound *Added sound effects to the self-heal abilities for all professions. Space *Rage of the Wookiees: Civilian Protection Guild: If Emya continually granted the same quest and you could never progress past the ambush part of the civilian protection guild space station mission, you will now be able to speak with Emya and get the next leg of the mission. *Rage of the Wookiees: Civilian Protection Guild: If you completed the ambush portion of the civilian protection guild space station mission and switched pilot faction before the fix for Ace Pilot mastery in Publish 27.7, you will now be able to complete the mission by speaking with Rian. *Rage of the Wookiees: Kachirho: Belga Daeri: Fixed an issue where Belga Daeri wouldn't speak to you anymore, preventing you from completing the mission. *Rage of the Wookiees: Kachirho: Belga Daeri: If you fail the Belga's space mission, you should be able to take the quest again. *Storm Squadron Tier 3: Endor System: Destroy Four Rebel Fighter Waves: The time in between the waves of attack in this mission has been reduced. *Ground combat experience gained in space is now calculated by the amount of space experience you earned for defeating an enemy. *Ship chassis blueprints now have examine information that better explains that you must go to a chassis dealer to have the ship assembled. *When speaking with a Chassis Dealer, the option to assemble your chassis blueprint into a ship now reads as "Ship Chassis" rather than "Ship Chassis". *NPC ship travel speeds have been increased for ships involved in escort, recovery and rescue missions. The escorted craft for Escort, Rescue and Recovery missions will travel at 50% of the quest holders unmodified engine speed but will not exceed 500. *Patrol quests in space that have multiple events will properly split into the appropriate mission type even if the pilot finishes their patrol. *The Privateer command /epulse can no longer be used against PvP targets. *All weapons should be visible when equipped for the Advanced X-Wing Chassis. *YT-2400 Visual and sound effects should now work correctly. *Removed the /launchmissile command. *Reduced the Yaw, Pitch and Roll acceleration modifiers on the ETA-2 and the Belbullab-22 ship chassis. *Increased the Pitch and Roll acceleration modifiers on the TIE Aggressor ship chassis. *Increased the acceleration/deceleration rates and optimum turning speed on multi-passenger ships. *During space missions, enemies will pause for a few seconds before attacking so players can reposition themselves so that all incoming enemy fighters won't hit them at once. *Taunting radio messages from enemy pilots will now display for a shorter period of time. *Two mining asteroids in the Naboo System have been moved to a better position, preventing “invulnerable asteroids”. User Interface *The weapon hindrance icon has been removed since it is no longer used. *The Nickel Plated targeting pistol description has been updated. *The examine window for cybernetics and backpacks now give the correct information regarding how to equip these items. *The main menu should no longer randomly open for no reason after looting a corpse. *When you take a new mission, the quest helper will automatically display the newly accepted mission. World *The Emperor has increased his military presence in Theed. The streets are now more heavily patrolled by a variety of Imperial troops. *Meanwhile , the Rebellion has secured its hold on the Talus city of Nashal . Don't be surprised to see a heavy influx of Rebel troopers patrolling the city. *All bazaar terminals should now register on the planetary map. *All bazaar terminals should now be visible on the overhead map. *All bazaar terminals can be found using the /find command (the nearest bazaar). *Half Built structures around the galaxies should no longer be seen. *Han Solo and Chewbacca inside the Lucky Despot have had their stolen chairs returned. *A Rebel Recruiter has been added to the abandoned Rebel Base on Dantooine. *The Peko Peko Albatross has been spotted on Naboo once more. We have had reports that they are found North of the Lake Retreat and North of the Gungan Sacred place. The exact locations are still unknown... *Creatures and NPC's should no longer run around players in circles while in caves or buildings. Category:Updates